The subject invention is an undergarment which provides a patient with a modicum of privacy and a sense of modesty by allowing the majority of the patient's buttocks and pelvic area to be covered, while providing medical personnel with access to the patient's crotch area for procedures such as catheterization. The undergarment provides the advantages of easy access by a physician or medical personnel coupled with easy entry and closure of the garment. Moreover, the undergarment opens to a flat condition so that an ambulatory patient can be rolled onto the undergarment to facilitate application.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,440, issued Mar. 31, 1981, to McGowen, teaches a garment adapted for wear by physically handicapped persons who are incapable of executing normal dressing movements. McGowen teaches the use of VELCRO-type closures for an undergarment. The advantage of the McGowen invention is that a nurse or attendant may apply the garment to a patient without lifting the patient by rolling the patient left and right without lifting of the torso or extremities. This advantage is also present in the subject invention. The long felt need for a garment which affords a patient a sense of dignity and well-being, was expressed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,268, issued Feb. 18, 1986, to Freeman. However, Freeman's patient garment is only directed to conventional style gowns and not a brief/panty-type undergarment.
The use of self-administrable garments are known in the art. For example, Pettis describes in U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,589, issued Feb. 24, 1987, a self-administrable garment for use by persons having limited leg and/or arm movement. The Pettis garment utilizes VELCRO-type closures to enable the garment to be easily opened and closed. Ramirez teaches a two-piece disposal hospital gown which utilizes VELCRO-type closures or adhesive means to fasten the sides of the pants together. Although the garment of Ramirez includes an openable fly having a tape which fastens the edges over the front section of the pants leg, nowhere is a means of accessing the patient's crotch disclosed.
The subject invention provides an undergarment, typically in the form of a brief or panty, which offers an openable flap which allows ready access to the patient's crotch. This feature allows a medical practitioner to access a patient's groin while affording the patient a sense of privacy since the patient's genitalia and buttocks are covered. When the flap is in the closed position, the undergarment functions as a normal brief/panty and hence, can be used on patient's both pre- and post-catheterization.